Squad Bravo
Squad Bravo was part of GFMC Task Force Herakles, consisting of forty Galactic Federation Marines: thirty-nine standard Marines and one Missile Trooper. Squad Bravo was commanded by Captain A.C. Exeter. After they disappeared on planet Aether, Samus Aran was tasked by the Galactic Federation with finding them and rendering assistance. History One month prior to Samus' arrival on Aether, Squad Bravo was sent to track a Space Pirate Flagship, heading for the planet Aether, in the Dasha region. Squad Bravo soon caught up to the Flagship, but the Marine's ship, the [[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]], was damaged by a severe storm (part of the rapid unstability and dimensional flux which Aether was undergoing at the time) and they lost track of the flagship. Though they landed safely in the Temple Grounds region, the heavily damaged G.F.S. Tyr was left virtually useless, other than for protection from the weather and other natural threats. However, Squad Bravo had started to work on the ship, splitting into two groups: one for repairs on the ship, while the other set off to find a place to establish a makeshift base of operations. According to Exeter's final report, "Each Station was doing fine, no problems. Until ''they appeared."'' Out of nowhere, a Dark Portal appeared, and a large swarm of Dark Splinters emerged. Squad Bravo fought desperately to ward off the Darkling creatures, but in the end they were overwhelmed. In one way or another, all troopers were killed, and many of their corpses were possessed by Ing, transforming them into zombie-like Dark Troopers. One month after Squad Bravo lost contact, Samus Aran was sent on a search-and-rescue mission by the Galactic Federation. Finding no survivors, Samus was still able to gather the Trooper Logs and piece together what happened. Upon finding the landing site of the G.F.S. Tyr, Aran found Exeter's final report, which gave a full video of what happened. Having learned the fate of the deceased squadron, Samus investigated further to discover their attackers' identity, eventually leading her to U-Mos, who told her the story of the Luminoth-Ing war. It is unknown what happened to the corpses of the Squad after Dark Aether collapsed, particularly those possessed. As the Federation later traveled to Aether and discovered Phazon there, it is likely that the remains of Squad Bravo were eventually recovered. Survivors (Episode of Aether only) UMS_7.png|Klaus Schneider UMS_7_2.png|Lily Thran and Jeff McCloud UMS_7_3.png|Miguel Luis Garcia Missile Trooper The Missile Trooper was turned into a Dark Missile Trooper and became a miniboss. However, the only upgrade is a Missile Expansion, but one that curiously is identical to the Missile Launcher, suggesting it is in fact the Launcher stolen from Samus by the Ing. ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: Hello!!! I have a quick question. Just what is Bravo's capabilities? ANSWER: Absolutely. About enough to be annihilated by the Dark Splinters.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/ QUESTION: Was Samus acquainted at all with Squad Bravo? ANSWER: I don't think so, but there might be some Squad Bravo members attracted to her...https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/3/ ru:Взвод Браво Category:Galactic Federation Category:Federation Marine classes